Caught up
by Amour-Lily
Summary: It all started with a party. That was all it took. One look, one argument, and one moment to start James Potter's dangerous infatuation with a certain redhead. Lily Evans, James whispered. That's a name definitely worth remembering.


**Hey! I know, I know, I'm supposed to be updating for the sequel of 'As Time Goes on', but honestly, this one just popped into my head while I was listening to the radio. So, this will be a one shot and a song fic. I hope you all enjoy it and please, please review! That would be most appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Title: Caught up**

**Rating: M (Honestly, the new rating scale confuses me!**

**Here we go:**

Fourteen year old James Potter grinned as he danced with the blonde beauty in front of him. It was about nine at night and the party was still going on. They had currently won the Quidditch game and threw a part around noon to celebrate. Now, late into the night, it was still going on on. The music was playing to a fast beat. James, however, stopped.

"James..." the girl pouted.

James grinned and kissed her forehead flirtatiously. "I'll be back." he whispered.

She giggled and turned around to find another guy. Smiling at how many girls he had danced with, he made his way over to his three best friends. Together they were known as the Marauders. They may have only been fourth years, but they were already very popular and some of the best looking boy in school. Of course, to the older years, they were 'adorable.'

"Hey, mate!" Sirius greeted, tossing James a butterbeer. "Was that your newest girlfriend?"

James made a face. Remus laughed while Sirius took a swig of his butterbeer.

"Honestly," Remus said loudly over the music, "it's not nice to lead girls on like that, Prongs."

James shrugged. "I'm not looking for committment, Moony."

Which was quite true. James had had many girlfriends, but never stayed with them too long. As horrible as it was, he got bored with them quickly. He just never found a girl that sparked his interest. James honestly doubted he would ever find one. He was the type of guy that never fell head over heels for a girl. They were always the ones falling for _him._

"You have heard of karma, haven't you?" Remus asked.

Sirius laughed and put an arm around James. "There's not a girl alive who could win over James heart, Moony!"

James silently agreed.

_I'm the kind of brotha  
Who been doin' it my way  
Gettin' my way for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life  
I've hit, love and left the tears  
Without a care_

Until he spotted a red head dancing with a boy in front of him. James felt his jaw drop. A very pretty girl was dancing in front of him, totally engrossed in the music. Her auburn hair fellt down her back nicely as she swayed to the music. What got him though, were her eyes. Her emerald green eyes were full of excitement. She looked so carefree.

James momentarily felt his mouth dry. That is, until Sirius poked him on the side, hard.

"You alright, mate?" he asked.

James closed it and turned to his friend. "W-who is that?" he asked, still staring at her in awe.

Remus looked up and followed his gaze. "Lily Evans," he replied shortly.

_'Why have I never seen her before?'_ James asked, still staring at the red headed girl in awe.

Remus must have seen the expression on James face because after a moment he replied, "You'd do best to stay away from her, Prongs. She isn't one of those girls that can be played around with."

"So?"

Remus sighed. "You won't be able to get her."

James made an indignant noise. He stood up and quickly strode over to the couple.

_Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why_

James tapped the guy on the shoulder. Both he and the girl stopped dancing and looked at him, surprised. For a second, no one spoke. James stared at the girl, forgetting everything he was going to say at the moment. Those striking green almond shaped eyes stared at him with confusion.

"May we help you?" the girl named Lily asked kindly.

Her voice caught James off guard and his legs felt oddly weak. If Sirius hadn't come up at that very moment and put his arm around him, James was sure he would've fell in surprise at how this girl was making him feel.

"My dear old friend here was wondering if he could have a dance with this lovely lady here," Sirius was talking to the guy, but then turned his attention to Lily. He gave her his most charming smile and added, "Surely you've heard of my friend here, James Potter?"

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girl got a hold on me_

Lily looked from Sirius to James. When she looked at James he could've sworn he saw her eyes flash angrily, but in a moment, it was gone. The guy she was dancing with frowned and got ready to walk off, but Lily grabbed his arm. James and Sirius raised their eyebrows. Surely she wasn't refusing a dance with_James Potter?_She smiled up sweetly at the two boys.

"How do I know your not forcing James to dance with me?" Lily asked, pouting slightly.

Ah. So this was her weird way of flirting with him. James put on his most charming smile. Putting aside all his nerves, James offered the girl his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, a bit too seductively to be coming out of a fourteen year old's mouth. Behind Lily, he spotted a pretty brunette passing by with some butterbeer in her hand and he winked at her, causing her to blush.

_Let me go baby  
Now listen  
My momma told me  
Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around  
Same ol' song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldnt happen to me  
Cuz I know how to put it down  
But I was so wrong_

Lily grinned and took a step closer to James so that her mouth was right next to his ear. He shivered inwardly then mentally slapped himself. _'What's wrong with me? It's just another girl..just another girl..'_ he scolded himself.

"And why, Potter, would I want to dance with you?" she whispered.

James frowned slightly at the use of his surname, but brushed it off quickly. He smiled at her innocently. "Because I'm me?"

Lily stepped back, smiling sweetly. A little too sweet, in James opinion. She put her hand behind on back, but what for, James didn't know. "That's just the comment an egotistical prat like yourself would give," Lily replied, still smiling in a sweet but dangerous way.

Sirius and Peter looked at her incredulously while Remus sat back, watching the scene with interest. However, James found is less that amusing.

"What did you-"

James never got to finish that sentence. In an instant, Lily's hand reappeared, only this time, it was holding a goblet of butterbeer. Taking advantage of his shock, Lily took her time in placing the goblet over his head and pouring its contents all over him, drenching James in butterbeer.

_This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
And I can't figure it out but_

The whole entire room had gone silent. The musinc stopped and all conversationshad died away as everyone stared at the scene. Lily took a step back and surveyed James as if he was an interesting piece of art. Then she said, loud enough for the whole entire common room to hear, "No, James Potter, I will_not_ dance with you."

With that, she turned and walked toward the girl dormitories. James expression of pure shock quickly turned to amusement as he gave a small chuckle.

"Very nice," he said quietly. "Well then, I suppose you'll have to make this up to me by accomanying me to Hogmeade this weekend."

Lily stopped midstep and whirled around to face him. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"You got my attention. That's what you wanted, isn't it? Though a nice snog would have been a lot neater, I like your style. It's creative-"

"What?" Lily shrieked. She stood right in front of him now, her emerald eyes full of anger. "You don't get it, do you? Not every girl worships the ground you walk on-"

"Oh, I beg to differ. I have not yet met a girl who hasn't seemed at least a litte interested in-"

"Well then you haven't been looking hard enough, have you? Well, here's someone for you: me! You egotiscal prat, do you honestly think I would even look at you twice after what you did to me in first year-"

"First year?" James blinked in confusion. "You mean we've spoken before?"

This, James learned quickly, was the wrong this to say. She gave a shriek of frusration and threw her hands into the air. She was turning a bit pink in the face now. "Your unbelievable! _Yes, we've spoken before! _Oh, but why would the mighty James Potter remember the name of a worthless little girl like myself-"

"You don't seem that worthless to me," James said, eyes trailing over he body.

"I was being sarcastic!" Lily yelled, noticing his eyes wandering, she cried, "You pig! You think just because nearly every blonde bimbo falls in this school falls at your feet that your automatically named King of Hogwarts? Well, your not! I for one think your a perverted, self-centered, egotistical, attention-craving pig and I'll hope that I never have to see your disgusting face again!"

Lily stormed toward the girl dormitories.

"So I suppose you'll say no if I ask you for one more dance?" James asked lightly, as if the whole argument hadn't happened. A door slamming shut so hard that it nearly fell off its hinges was his reply.

For a moment, the entire common room was dead silent, trying to comprehend the scene that had just taken place before then. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years looked quite amused while the younger students looked completely shocked and appalled at the girl's behavior toward _James Potter._

"Er...right..show's over, folks! Keep the party going!" Sirius shooed everyone five feet near him and James away. Remus and Peter slowly made their way over to him. Trying but failing abymally to hide his smirk, Remus asked, "James?"

James was staring at the girls dormitories with a strangled expression on his face. "Did you see that?"

Sirius nodded. "Saw the whole thing, mate. Don't worry, there are plently of other girls who will-"

"No."

"What?"

"You!" James looked at a young first year girl, who turned to him looking startled. "Go the the girl dormitories and tell that red headed girl to get back down here."

The first year scrambled away.

"What're you doing?" Peter asked, perplexed.

_I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_

"What did I do to her in first year?" James asked, as if he hadn't heard Peter. His mind seemed to have gone somewhere else.

"You pushed her in the lake," Remus said simply, "And judging by the way she just acting, I'll say she hasn't forgiven you yet."

Sirius whistled. "She can hold a grudge."

"Why did you tell that first year to find her?" Peter repeated the question.

This time James answered. "I thought I'd ask her if she's like to accompany me to Hogsmeade."

The rest of the Marauders shared bewildered looks. "Prongs?" Sirius looked at him uncertainly. "You just did that. And she turned you down. Badly."

James shrugged. "I thought I'd ask her again."

Sirius goggled at him. "Since when have you asked girls out? You usually just wait for them to come up to you!"

He got no reply. After a moment's silence though, James asked, "What was her name again?"

"Lily Evans," Remus said promptly.

At that moment, a door swun open and a harassed looking red head appeared, her eyes scanning for James. Remus was shaking his head, Peter took a step back, and Sirius looked on, quite amused.

"Lily Evans," James whispered. "That's a name definitely worth remembering."

_And I think I like it baby  
Oh nooo, oh no  
Ooh, yeaah, oh my_

James had no success asking Lily out the second time than he the first time. Now that James actually knew her name, it seemed that Lily was doing everything she can to tell him she wasn't going to cater to him like every other girl in their year. James had a pie thrown in his face, two more goblets of butterbeer thrown on him, and received a large blow in the knee. But still, James walked away that night with a smirk on his face, determined to try again the next day, thus beginning his infatuation with a certain read head.

**THE END! Hey, thanks for taking the time out to read this! What did you think? Original? Boring? Let me know! Review, please! I would love that. Also, if you have time, go check out some of the other fics I've written.**

**Til next time,**

**Amour Lily**


End file.
